<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show me your rage by cafedanslanuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465664">Show me your rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit'>cafedanslanuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, not set in devildom, satan is living with mc, wet anger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which MC can only express anger by crying and Satan is really confused. He doesn’t like her crying, so he finds another way for her to express her anger</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show me your rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is cafedanslanuit from Tumblr. I'm starting to upload all my stuff here, hope you like 'em!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s so fucking unfair!”</p>
<p>Satan didn’t know what to do. Five minutes ago, you had walked in your bedroom saying you had just lost your job over someone else’s mistake. You sat on the edge of your shared bed while he stood in front of you. You had started crying not so long after that, so he wasn’t sure he got the whole story correctly, but apparently they had promised you you would be signing your new contract by the end of the week and now, you wouldn’t. He really did want to understand the whole story, but he couldn’t get what you were saying. It sounded like you were blabbering nonsense while you cried.</p>
<p>At first, Satan felt enraged because who the fuck had the nerve to make you upset, but then he felt some sort of joy. In all your time together he had never seen you truly enraged so he was curious as exactly how you would react. Being the Avatar of Wrath and having fallen in love with someone who never seemed to get really angry had to come to an end, eventually.</p>
<p>Before his curiosity could go any further, you started crying.</p>
<p>“You’re angry” he sentenced, a little doubtful. You looked up, wiping the tears on your cheek.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fucking angry, I need that job” you said, resentful. “How can you even ask if I’m angry, Satan, you’re not dense–”</p>
<p>“But you’re crying” he continued, arching his right eyebrow. “Why are you crying if you’re angry?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” you explained and started crying even more. “I cry when I’m angry, Satan. That’s just how I am, fucking hell, leave me alone”.</p>
<p>He had grown accustomed to your swearing, so it doesn’t startle him as much as it did before. He took a few steps and sat beside you on the bed. Tentatively, he put a hand on your shoulder. You put your hand over it and removed it, which made Satan’s chest clench painfully, but he soon realized you were intertwining your fingers with his. You scooted closed and rested your head on his shoulder, hands still holding, still sobbing. He noticed your body trembling with each whimper and he didn’t know what he could do to make it better.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to go break something?” Satan offered.</p>
<p>A loud laugh escaped from your mouth. He looked down at you and saw as you lifted your head, cheeks wet with tears but you were laughing now and even though that is way better, he can’t wrap his little demon head around the fact one minute ago you were crying profusely.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, love. I really am”. The use of the nickname make him feel calmer about upsetting you before. “This is just me, I– I cry when I’m angry. I’m not broken or anything” you explained, giggling a little and wiping your face with your hands. Satan offered you a handkerchief and you accepted it, taking care in cleaning your face without ruining your makeup.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should at least try it. It is proven it could help in this situation. Follow me” Satan said, standing up and taking your hand. You left the handkerchief on the bed and followed him to the kitchen. He started looking for something and after a few moments, he seemed to find it.</p>
<p>He put the cardboard box on the kitchen table and grinned mischievously at you. You couldn’t help but smile back at him.</p>
<p>“You were so waiting for this, weren’t you?” you teased him. Now following him to the backyard. It was really small, you usually used it during those sunny days to read a little, each one of you in your own summer recliner.</p>
<p>Satan shoved the recliners aside and also your beloved potted plants. You loved how he was so excited about this idea. Even if it didn’t do anything to your anger, sharing this moment was definitely lifting your spirits.</p>
<p>When he was done, Satan opened the box he had carried from the kitchen and took out a black and red ceramic mug. He stood beside you and took a long look at the object in his hands.</p>
<p>“You really hated Lucifer’s gift, right?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like red, I like green” he clarified. “He did it on purpose. So now, we’re going to put it to good use” he smirked. “Cover up!” he warned, before throwing the mug. It crashed a few meters away, when it hit the back wall.</p>
<p>Satan sighed, pleased with himself. He took another mug from the box and handed it to you.</p>
<p>“I swear. You’re going to love this” he said. You pursed your lips, doubtful. “Just think about that dickhead of a boss you had”.</p>
<p>Your anger came back and before warning Satan, you threw the mug with all your strength to the back wall, where it crashed in a lot of pieces. You were surprised at how relieved you suddenly felt. Breaking that mug -even though you didn’t really dislike it- had made you feel really good. You turned your head to look at Satan, who was watching you, expectantly. You smirked at him.</p>
<p>“C’mon, hand me another one”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, you were both throwing Lucifer’s mugs against the wall, covering your faces and laughing at how much fun you were having. It was really good Lucifer had given you twelve of those mugs as a housewarming gift. Satan handed to the last mug and you kissed his cheek. You broke the last one and grinned, feeling immensely better than before.</p>
<p>“So?” he asked, taking a couple steps towards you.</p>
<p>“Okay, you were right. That was actually helpful. But I feel so exhilarated right now! Hasn’t anyone given us any more ugly gifts?”</p>
<p>Satan chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to look. You do look cute right now, as excited as you are”. His words made your cheeks burn even brighter than they were. He noticed it and smirked, closing the distance between the both of you. You felt his lips on yours, in a soft with loving kiss. Your fast-beating heart due to the breaking of the mugs was fluttering at your lover’s ministrations.</p>
<p>“You know…” you said, once you had a chance to take a breath. He hummed, waiting for your response. “All this adrenaline could be put to better use” you teased, kissing the edge of his mouth.</p>
<p>It was now his turn for this cheeks to go deep red, but one second later, he was grabbing the back of your thighs and holding you up. You wrapped your legs around Satan’s waist for support, while he made his way to your bedroom. You giggled and hid your head on the crook of his neck, wondering if maybe today was going to be a good day after all. It seemed that while you shared your life with that man, he could turn upside down every bad moment you had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>